For efficient operation of the hydraulic system of a work vehicle, for example an excavator, it is necessary to maintain the amount of gas in the hydraulic oil at a preselected low value. In some hydraulic systems, gas sometimes becomes entrained in the hydraulic oil. Heretofore, utilized methods of removing this entrained gas have not been of desired efficiency or are undesirably expensive and/or complicated to service.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.
According to the present invention, a liquid system has a liquid flow path having spaced predetermined inlet and outlet means for conducting liquid through the liquid system. A filter means is disposed in said flow path for passing liquid through the filter and separating gas from the liquid. A vent means is provided for removing the separated gas from the system.